dwn009fandomcom-20200214-history
Modular Game Engine/Controls
Controls and animations. Default Controls *D-Pad: Basic movement for the character (move forward/back) *Start: Menu 1 (Pause) *Select: Menu 2 *Button 1: Attack/Action 1 (Jump) *Button 2: Attack/Action 2 (Attack) *Button 3: Attack/Action 3 (Depends of the character) *Button 4: Attack/Action 4 (Depends of the character) *L Shoulder Button: Depends of the character *R Shoulder Button: Depends of the character Default Characters Default character 1 (fighter): Balanced. Can do combos. *Action 1: Jump, Double Jump *Action 2: Punch, Punch, Punch *Action 3: Kick, Kick *Action 4: Slide *L: Defend *R: Grab and throw Default character 2 (shooter): Stronger and more resistant, but slower. *Action 1: Jump. Hold to glide. *Action 2: Shot. Hold to Charge Shot. *Action 3: Throw bomb/grenade *Action 4: Ground Dash *L: Select the next available weapon to the left of the list. *R: Select the next available weapon to the right of the list. Default character 3 (fencer): Faster but less resistant. *Action 1: Jump, Double Jump, Wall Kick *Action 2: Slash (fast but weaker) *Action 3: Stab (strong but slow) *Action 4: Roll/Dodge *L: Defend *R: Special (must charge) Controls List For customization. Must be fully customizable, so it can even have the shoulder buttons to walk and the D-Pad for attacks if the player wants it. Must have a "restore to default" to fix mistakes (and space for at least 5 pre-set control types, similar to the Mega Man Zero series having pre-sets). *Move Forward / Accelerate ( > in 2D, /\ in 3D) *Move Back / Brake ( < in 2D, \/ in 3D) *Turn/Move Left/Move Right ( < and > in 3D) *Lower camera *Raise camera *Turn camera *Menu 1 (Pause by default) *Menu 2 (additional menu) *Menu 3 (special activation like Shops, or not available by buttons, like Title Screens, Stage Selects, ...) *Menu 4 *Menu 5 *Menu 6 *Menu 7 *Menu 8 *Menu 9 *Menu 10 (Debug menu?) *Action/Attack 1 (Despite the name, may be used for other features and functions, like defending and taunts) *Action/Attack 2 (basic stuff like punc/kick) *Action/Attack 3 (or equipment actions) *Action/Attack 4 (...) *Action/Attack 5 *Action/Attack ... (up to 50) - The Wily Tower mode from Mega Man: The Wily Wars has over 20 weapons, but only 8 can be selected. *Select Gear (L) - Selects the next available weapon/item/other to the left of the list. *Select Gear ® - Selects the next available weapon/item/other to the right of the list. *Select Gear (#) - For keyboards, selects a specific gear by pressing the assigned button(s). Movements and animations All characters must have one idle and one movement animation, even if it is only one frame and both are the same. It is recommended to have as many animations as possible, but not all are necessary (specially bonus ones like the extras idle animations), the ones needed depending of the maker's character and game design. If an animation is not included, the engine must assume the character is unable to do it. It also must have a "use existing animation" option to allow the use of an already existing animation to avoid duplicates if they are the same, with a note appearing in the original so the maker can know that is is being used by other sets. Example: Most of Mega Man's attacks has him firing his buster, with only the projectile changing depending of the weapon used (be mindful of the pallette from Mega Man and the projectiles). Idle *Standing/Idle 1 (default) **Standing/Idle 2 (optional) **Standing/Idle 3 **Standing/Idle 4 **Standing/Idle 5 **Standing/Idle ... (up to 20, good for lively characters like Sonic and Dee Jay) Standing/Idle maker controls: *Default only *Random (per activation) - Example: MvC2 Servbot. *Random (per game) - Decided when the character is loaded. *Timed 1 - Changes to one animation (no loop) after a set time, and returns to the default animation when it ends. *Timed 2 - Changes to one animation (loop) after a set time. Example: Sonic the Hedgehog. *Multiple - More than one of the above, the order set by the maker. *Special - Custom coding space for those with programming skills. Movement *Sneak (forward/back/sides) *Walk (forward/back/sides) *Run (forward/back/sides) *Dash (forward/back/sides) *Turn (left/right/up/down) *Crouch **Crawl *Jump (free) - Example: Mega Man *Damaged/Helpless frame(s) *Falling *Breakfall/Tech/Ukemi (Example) Actions/Attacks *Talk *Climb *Jump (straight/forward/back/sides) - Example: Fighting games **Free Jump - The most common. **Double Jump **Multi Jump (set amount, infinite by default, like Samus Aran's Space Jump) **Short Hop **Footstool Jump (on/off) *Wall Kick/Triangle Kick **Wall Jump *Wall Cling **Wall Climb *Ceiling Cling **Ceiling Climb *Pose/Taunt 1 (also intros and victory poses) *Pose/Taunt 2 *Pose/Taunt 3 *Pose/Taunt 4 *Pose/Taunt 5 *Pose/Taunt ... up to 20 by default (Dan Hibiki and Sentai characters) *Transform/Get inside vehicle (See Characters) *Reverse Transformation/Get out (See Characters) *Defend 1 (bare) *Defend 2 (gear) *Defend 3 *Defend 4 *Roll (forward/back/sides) *Sidestep *Glide *Hover *Fly *Float *Swim *Attack 1 (Light Punch) *Attack 2 (Medium Punch) *Attack 3 (Heavy Punch) *Attack 1 (Light Kick) *Attack 2 (Medium Kick) *Attack 3 (Heavy Kick) *Attack 4 *Attack 5 *Attack ... (up to 50 by default, can be customized for more) *Grab **Lift **Throw *Equipment Action 1 *Equipment Action 2 *Equipment Action 3 *Equipment Action ... (30 by default, can be customized for more) Category:Modular Game Engine